


for all of your nights, and all of your days

by She_speakss



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pippa just gets so sad sometimes, im sorry, tw: depression, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_speakss/pseuds/She_speakss
Summary: She’s lulled into a soft doze by the emptiness swimming around beneath her diaphragm, thinks it may be choking her but she’s so, so tired, she doesn’t think she could fight it if she tried. So, she doesn’t, (she will - by the code she will. Just one more day. Please just one more day.)





	for all of your nights, and all of your days

Pippa Pentangle was well known in the witching world for her very…pink, bubbly and genuine calming nature. That was what she put out in the world, that was what her colleagues saw, her students, her community. And that was okay. Really. Because that was who she was.

Most of the time.

But, there were the days, like this day, where she’s wrapped up in Hecate Hardbroom’s softest sheets, in her bed, in her rooms at Cackles. When she felt she had sandpaper for eyelids, brown eyes steeped in grit from too much sleep _(or maybe not enough she can’t be too sure.)_

Head and heart so heavy, _(with what she couldn’t tell you, because it’s so much of everything and nothing at the same time)_ she feels there is nothing to do but weep. _(softly, softly, softly)_

Into her hands, her hair, screams into her pillow until she’s hoarse and gravelly and her throat burns like she’s been drinking witches brew.

And she clings.

To a heavy black robe that still smells like ceremonial fires and the potions classroom at Miss Cackles and sheets that smell like _you’re okay Pippa_. And pillows that taste _like I’m right here Pippa._

And it’s enough, to bring her out of her mind and her pain and it’s enough for her to breathe. For a time.

\---

She’s lulled into a soft doze by the emptiness swimming around beneath her diaphragm, thinks it may be choking her but she’s so, so tired, she doesn’t think she could fight it if she tried. So, she doesn’t, _(she will - by the code she will. Just one more day. Please just one more day.)_

\---

Pippa lays in bed watching the afternoon sun laze in through the window above her head, watches the smallest pecks of dust float above her and thinks that this is probably what happens in the space between her ribs.

Little specks of dust drifting through the cracks in her thighs, in her elbows, in her lungs. Drying her from the inside out until she’s left bleeding on the kitchen floor. _(But she isn’t there yet and by Merlin’s beard she will not be.)_

She isn’t sure what day it is, only it must be a week day, a school day, she thinks she can hear children playing outside, a bell ringing, and she tries not to feel to guilty about leaving her own school, her own students, so she could lay in bed all day and, and, and feel or not feel things. _(she tries and tries and tries, eventually she gives in and rolls onto her stomach.)_

\---

She must have dozed of again because when she wakes the sun is setting and the fire is lit. She hears something shuffle behind her and slowly turns her head to the left. _(she so desperately wishes she had the energy to smile, instead she breathes.)_ Hecate is back. And she must think Pippa is still asleep because she moves around the room so softly, setting out some tea and sandwiches. She’s undoing pins out of her hair and undressing out of her day robes, slips a short black slip on over her head, turning as she goes and startles when she finds Pippa staring. And lucid.

“Pipsqueak.” Hecate breathes and it’s even softer than the way she moved around the room. “I am so sorry I had to leave for a bit Pippa. I’m so sorry, I had a class and there wasn’t a replacement available.” Hecate’s whisper is rushed and hurried, if a little frightened. _(not of Pippa, but of…how she’d find her maybe.)_

And she kneels next to the bed, her chin resting on the edge, hands furled up in the sheets, _(gripping so tight because Pippa is okay. She’s okay.)_ Dark brown eyes pleading with Pippa.

“Hiccup,” Pippa whispers back, her fingers tracing Hecate’s fingernails. And her voice fails a little, is crackly, like she’s swallowed lightening and then brought it back up again. “Hiccup, stop. You are here for my nights, to chase it all away when the sun sets and my eyes droop from nothingness, you make me brave enough to face it. You are here for my nights.”

And Hecate, whose mouth has tilted down at the corners and who has tears in her eyes gently cups Pippa’s face in one hand, thumb moving to trace along her nose. “Dearest, dearest Pipsqueak. I will be here for all of your nights, and for all of your days. I will be here for every everything and nothing days, I will be here to cradle your heart when your heart becomes too heavy.”

Hecate lets her tears fall, though she does dip her head down and away. But Pippa’s sniffle brings her eyes back up. “I love you Pippa. So very much. And I suspect I always will.” She leans forward and rubs her nose against Pippa’s slightly cold one before shifting to kiss both her eyelids, followed swiftly by a long kiss to her forehead. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” She whispers it over and over against Pippa’s clammy forehead.

And Pippa grimaces as she says, “Hiccup, I haven’t showered myself in four days.” She trails off because four days?! She's relied on Hecate ( _darling, darling Hecate,)_ to bathe her and dress her and feed her, and change the bedding because she's ruined them over and over. Not having had the energy to sneeze, let alone carry her own body to the bathroom.

Pippa freezes, her eyes growing wet again ( _again, again, again._ ) "Hecate, I haven't showered myself in four days." Her voice is wobbly, and Hecate almost whimpers at the  _pain_ she can hear so deeply. But underneath it all, she can hear the determination, that she's almost ready to leave the safety of Hecate Hardbroom's rooms at Cackles Academy. Not quite something solid, not quite living in the spaces between Pippa's spine but growing somewhere behind her teeth. And she feels like she can breath again. 

"It's okay Pippa. It's okay." Her knees are starting to ache, so she lifts herself off the floor and scoots into the bed, both bodies automatically folding into each other. She hears Pippa sniffle, feels her try to hide her face in her neck and runs her lips along golden hair. "You are okay, my love."

"I'm sorry Hiccup." It's gasped ( _sobbed_ ) out, Pippa's whole body trembling against Hecate's own. "I..I know how hard this is for you, and I am so, terribly, terribly sorry." She's practically curled her entire body to fit in Hecate's lap. The dark haired witch shifts them, so she's leaning against the headboard and can cradle Pippa in her arms easier. 

"Hush now, dear heart." She's crying too now. She doesn't tell Pippa that it'll get easier, that it'll pass. Not when they've done this dance with each other for  _so long_ , she just wraps herself around Pippa as much as she can, without suffocating the blonde. And hums an old tune from when they were twelve and in a similar position, if reversed. 

Dark, sad eyes peak up at her as pink painted fingers twirl long dark curls that have fallen over her shoulder, and Pippa breathes. "Thank you, darling Hecate." Pippa's free hand reaches up slowly to run a finger from Hecate's forehead, down her nose, to the tip of her chin. A soft kiss follows the path exact. "I love you Hiccup." She snuggles back into the dark haired witch and Hecate  _breathes._

 

Pippa, beautiful, sad, loving, loving Pippa, who carries the entire world on her little pink shoulders, with so much love to give she forgets to save some for herself sometimes, Pippa is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading. this is my first time writing for these two and I love them dearly. please let me know what you think!(but please be nice im fragile.


End file.
